wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/03
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Około południa udałem się do pokoju kapitana niosąc lekarstwa i chłodzące napoje. Kapitan leżał zupełnie tak samo, jakeśmy go pozostawili, jedynie głowę miał podniesioną nieco wyżej. Widać w nim było jednocześnie wycieńczenie i podniecenie. — Jim! — odezwał się do mnie. — Jesteś tu jedynym człowiekiem, którego cenię, i wiesz, że zawsze byłam dobry dla ciebie. Nie było miesiąca, żebym ci nie dał srebrnych czterech pensów. Teraz widzisz, braciszku, że kiepsko ze mną i że wszyscy mnie opuścili... Jim, nie przyniósłbyś mi, brachu, kusztyczka''kusztyczek'' — mały kieliszek wódki. rumu? — Pan doktor... — zacząłem mówić, ale chory przerwał mi klnąc doktora głosem słabym, lecz stanowczym: — Wszyscy doktorzy to partacze, a ten wasz doktor, skąd może się znać na chorobach marynarzy? hę? Bywałem ci w krajach gorących jak smoła, gdzie wiara-kamraci zapadali na żółtą febrę, gdzie biesowska ziemia chybotała się jak morze — cóż by o tych krajach umiał powiedzieć wasz doktorek? A przecież przeżyłem to wszystko dzięki piciu rumu, mówię szczerą prawdę! To było moje pożywienie, mój napój, mój mąż i żona; gdy nie dostanę rumu, jestem jak stare, skołatane pudło okrętu, co nie może odbić od brzegu z powodu przeciwnego wiatru. Krew moja spadnie na ciebie, Jim, a doktor partacz!... — tu posypał się stek przekleństw. Po chwili kapitan ciągnął błagalnym tonem: — Patrz, Jim, jak mi się palce trzęsą, nie mogę ich utrzymać w spokoju. Nie miałem jeszcze ani kropli w ustach w przeklętym dniu dzisiejszym. Doktor jest głupi, powiadam ci. Jeżeli nie dostanę kapki rumu, Jim, zaraz te straszne widzenia znów mnie będą dręczyć; już widziałem kilku tych ludzi. Tam w kącie widziałem starego Flinta... widziałem go wyraźnie jak na dłoni. A jeżeli napadną mnie te widziadła, to staję się znów tym człowiekiem, co żył tak okropnie; wówczas budzi się we mnie Kain. Przecież sam wasz doktor powiedział, że jedna szklanka mi nie zaszkodzi. Dam ci, Jim, złotą gwineę za kusztyczek. Jego podniecenie wzrastało z każdą chwilą i zacząłem się niepokoić o ojca, który tego dnia czuł się bardzo niedobrze i potrzebował ciszy; zresztą uspokajały mnie słowa lekarza, obecnie znów mi przytoczone, a nade wszystko czułem się dotknięty ofiarowaniem mi łapówki. — Nie chcę pańskich pieniędzy — zaznaczyłem — z wyjątkiem tego, co pan winien memu ojcu. Przyniosę panu jedną szklankę, ale ani kropli więcej. Gdy przyniosłem, schwycił łapczywie trunek i wychylił duszkiem. — No, no! już mi nieco lepiej, ma się rozumieć! A powiedz mi jeszcze, brachu, czy ten lekarz powiedział, jak długo mam wylegiwać się w tych zapleśniałych betach? — Co najmniej tydzień — wyjaśniłem. — Do króćset piorunów! — wrzasnął. — Tydzień! To niemożliwe! Tymczasem przyślą mi czarną plamę! Łotry już krążą wokoło, żeby przewąchać o mnie w tej przeklętej chwili! Łotry! nie mogą poprzestać na tym, co mają, chcą pazurami wydrzeć cudzą własność! Doprawdy, niech mi kto powie, czy takie postępowanie można nazwać godnym marynarza! Ale ja jestem człowiekiem oszczędnym, nigdy nie roztrwoniłem ani nie zaprzepaściłem lubego grosza, więc i teraz wyprowadzę ich w pole. Nie boję się ich wcale. Skręcę żagle w inną stronę i wystrychnę ich wszystkich na dudków! Mówiąc to powstał z łóżka z wielką trudnością, chwyciwszy mnie za ramię tak silnie, że o mało co nie krzyknąłem z bólu, i począł sztywnie stawiać kroki. Słowa jego, choć w treści znamionowały uniesienie, pozostawały w smutnej sprzeczności z bezdźwięcznym głosem, jakim je wypowiadał. Urwał, gdy znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej, wielce zakłopotany. — Ten doktor coś mi zadał — mruczał. — Dzwoni mi w uszach. Połóż mnie z powrotem do łóżka. Zanim zdołałem mu pomóc, upadł znów na dawne miejsce i przez chwilę leżał spokojnie. — Jim! — zagadnął nareszcie — widziałeś dziś tego żeglarza? — Czarnego Psa? — zapytałem. — Ee! Czarnego Psa! — żachnął się. — To wprawdzie zły człowiek, lecz są jeszcze gorsi, którzy nim się wyręczają. Ale jeżeli w żaden sposób nie będę mógł czmychnąć, a oni przyślą mi czarną plamę, pamiętaj, że idzie im o starą skrzynię marynarską; wtedy dosiądziesz konia — umiesz przecież? hę? — A więc dosiądziesz konia i popędzisz do — dobrze! tak, niech tak będzie! — do tego wiecznego partacza, doktora, i powiesz mu, żeby zagwizdał na swoich piesków — urzędników, policjantów czy jak tam się zowią — niech wylądują w gospodzie „Pod Admirałem Benbow”, niech capną całą hałastrę starego Flinta, młodych czy starych, wszystko, co jeszcze pozostało. Byłem pierwszym majtkiem w załodze, byłem bosmanem starego Flinta i jestem jedynym człowiekiem, który zna owo miejsce. On podał mi je w Savannah, gdy leżał w śmiertelnej chorobie, całkiem jak ja w tej chwili — widzisz? Lecz nie wypaplaj tego, aż oni przyślą mi czarną plamę albo aż zobaczysz powtórnie Czarnego Psa lub marynarza z jedną nogą — przede wszystkim jego, pamiętaj, Jim. — Ale cóż to za „czarna plama”, kapitanie? — zapytałem. — To ich pozew, kamracie. Powiem ci, gdy przyślą. Lecz proszę cię, Jimie, czuwaj pilnie, a podzielę się z tobą po połowie; słowo honoru ci daję. Jeszcze przez chwilę bredził, a głos jego stawał się coraz słabszy. Po chwili podałem mu lekarstwo, które przyjął jak dziecko, zauważywszy przy tym: — Jeżeli kiedy było potrzeba leków marynarzowi, to z pewnością mnie. W końcu zmógł go ciężki, podobny do omdlenia sen, w którym go pozostawiłem. Nie wiadomo, jakbym się zachował, gdyby wszystko szło zwykłym trybem. Prawdopodobnie opowiedziałbym doktorowi całą historię, gdyż byłem w śmiertelnym strachu, że kapitan pożałuje swych zwierzeń i zabije mnie. Lecz gdy to wszystko się działo, nagle tego samego wieczoru mój biedny ojczulek rozstał się z tym światem, to zaś usunęło na bok wszystkie inne sprawy. Nasz naturalny ból i ciągłe odwiedziny sąsiadów, kłopoty związane z pogrzebem oraz równoczesna konieczność zajmowania się gospodą — wszystko to tak mnie pochłaniało, że nie miałem zgoła czasu, żeby myśleć o kapitanie, a tym mniej, by się go obawiać. Jednakże nazajutrz rano, jak można się było spodziewać, zszedł on na dół i jak zwykle spożywał posiłki; jadł mało, za to — obawiam się — nad zwykłą miarę raczył się rumem, gdyż sam dobierał się do szynkwasu robiąc srogie miny i parskając przez nos, tak iż nikt nie miał odwagi wejść mu w drogę. Wieczorem w przeddzień pogrzebu upił się jak zwykle. W domu żałoby niezmiernie przykro brzmiała nuta jego ohydnej śpiewki marynarskiej, ale pomimo jego słabości czuliśmy wszyscy śmiertelną przed nim trwogę, doktor zaś właśnie podówczas wyjechał nagle do chorego o wiele mil od nas i po śmierci ojca nie zjawił się w pobliżu naszego domu. Powiedziałem, że kapitan był osłabiony; w istocie wydawało się, że zamiast odzyskać siły, coraz bardziej je tracił. Gramolił się po schodach to na dół, to do góry lub przechadzał się z jadalni do szynkwasu i znów z powrotem, niekiedy zaś wytykał nos za drzwi, by zaczerpnąć powietrza morskiego; wtedy trzymał się ściany, jak gdyby szukał oparcia, a oddychał ciężko i powoli jak człowiek stojący na stromym szczycie górskim. Nigdy nie zwracał się specjalnie do mnie i sądzę, że z pewnością zapomniał o wyznaniach poczynionych w przystępie szczerości; lecz w usposobieniu stał się bardziej dziwaczny i o ile mu słabość pozwalała, bardziej popędliwy niż dotąd. Gdy był pijany, napędzał nam obecnie strachu w ten sposób, że wyciągał kordelas z pochwy i kładł go przed sobą na stole. W gruncie rzeczy jednak mało zważał na ludzi i był jakby zamknięty w swych myślach, a raczej w swym obłąkaniu. Razu pewnego, ku wielkiemu naszemu zdumieniu, zagwizdał niespodziewanie odmienną melodię jakby jakiejś sielskiej piosenki miłosnej, której pewno nauczył się w dzieciństwie, zanim zbratał się z morzem. Tak się rzeczy miały, aż nazajutrz po pogrzebie, w dzień posępny, mglisty i mroźny — była może godzina trzecia po południu — gdy wyszedłszy przed drzwi, pełen żałosnych wspomnień o nieboszczyku ojcu, ujrzałem nieopodal jakiegoś człowieka wlokącego się drogą. Był niewątpliwie ślepy, gdyż obmacywał kijem drogę przed sobą, a ponad jego oczyma i nosem zwieszał się wielki zielony daszek; poza tym był zgarbiony, jakby wiekiem czy niemocą, a odziany w przydługi i postrzępiony od starości płaszcz marynarski z kapturem, który nadawał mu wygląd wielce dziwaczny. W życiu nigdy nie widziałem okropniejszej poczwary. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed gospodą i podnosząc głos, tonem jakiejś dziwacznej kantyczki''kantyczka'' — książka zawierająca zbiór pieśni religijnych, głównie kolędy i pastorałki; tu: pieśń tego rodzaju., rzucił w przestrzeń te słowa: — Może jakaś litościwa osoba powie biednemu ciemnemu człowiekowi, który postradał drogocenny dar wzroku w zaszczytnej obronie swej ojczyzny Anglii i miłościwie nam panującego króla Jerzego, gdzie i w jakiej okolicy tego kraju znajduję się w tej chwili? — Jesteś, dobry człowieku, koło gospody „Pod Admirałem Benbow”, nad zatoką Black Hill — przemówiłem. — Słyszę głos — rzekł ów — głos młodzieńczy, ale człowieka nie widzę. Mój miły, młody przyjacielu, czy nie podasz mi ręki i nie wprowadzisz mnie do wnętrza gospody? Ledwie wyciągnąłem dłoń, a ta straszna, słodko mówiąca i oczu pozbawiona stwora ścisnęła mi ją nagle jak w kleszczach. Byłem tak przejęty trwogą, iż usiłowałem się wyrwać, lecz ślepiec jednym ruchem ręki przyciągnął mnie do siebie, mówiąc: — A teraz, mój chłopcze, zaprowadź mnie do kapitana. — Łaskawy panie — odrzekłem — słowo daję, że nie mogę się odważyć na to. — O, cóż znowu?! — zaszydził. — Prowadź mnie natychmiast albo ci pogruchocę ramię. To mówiąc tak mi wykręcił ramię, że aż zawrzasłem z bólu. — Łaskawy panie — wyjąkałem — mam tu na względzie jedynie pańskie dobro. Kapitan nie jest już tym, czym był niegdyś. Siedzi tam z dobytym kordelasem. Inny człowiek... — Dalej, jazda, ruszaj! — przerwał mi ów; nie słyszałem nigdy głosu tak okrutnego, zimnego i obrzydliwego jak głos tego ociemniałego człowieka. Odczuwałem większy strach niż ból; stałem się uległy woli żebraka, wszedłem prosto przez drzwi do jadalni, gdzie siedział nasz schorzały stary korsarz, pijany jak bela. Ślepiec postępował tuż za mną, trzymając ramię moje w swej żelaznej pięści i przytłaczając mnie ciężarem, który zaledwie mogłem wytrzymać. — Prowadź mnie wprost do niego, a gdy mnie spostrzeże, zawołaj: „Oto twój przyjaciel, Billu!” Jeżeli tego nie uczynisz, zrobię ci tak — i ścisnął mnie tak mocno, iż myślałem, że omdleję. Wśród tego takim lękiem przejmował mnie ów ślepy żebrak, iż zapomniałem o strachu przed kapitanem; otworzywszy więc drzwi do jadalni, bez wahania, choć drżącym głosem, wykrzyknąłem polecone mi słowa. Biedny kapitan podniósł oczy; w jednej chwili rum wyszumiał mu z głowy, a wzrok stał się trzeźwy i przytomny. Na twarzy jego uwydatniała się nie tyle trwoga, ile jakaś śmiertelna niemoc. Poruszał się chcąc powstać, lecz zdaje się, że zabrakło mu sił. — No, Billu, siedź, nie ruszaj się z miejsca! — mówił żebrak. — Wprawdzie jestem pozbawiony wzroku, lecz słyszę nawet skinienie palca. Interes jest interesem. Wyciągnij lewą rękę, a ty, chłopcze, uchwyć jego lewą rękę w przegubie i przybliż do mojej prawicy. Obaj spełniliśmy jogo rozkaz co do joty i zobaczyłem, że ów straszny dziadyga przesunął coś ze swej ręki, która dotąd trzymała kostur''kostur'' — tu: kij służący do podpierania się., na dłoń kapitana, kapitan zaś silnie zacisnął w garści ów trzymany przedmiot. — A więc już wykonane — powiedział ślepiec, po czym natychmiast uwolnił mnie ze swego uścisku i z niewiarygodną pewnością siebie i zręcznością wyskoczył z jadalni, a następnie na ulicę. Stojąc jeszcze nieruchomo w miejscu, słyszałem przez pewien czas w oddali miarowe stukanie jego kija. Wszystko to stało się, zanim my obaj zdołaliśmy zebrać zmysły; w końcu jednak, i to prawie jednocześnie, ja wypuściłem przegub ręki kapitana, który dotychczas jeszcze trzymałem, a kapitan rozwarł dłoń i bystro spojrzał na przedmiot w niej zawarty. — O dziesiątej! — zawołał. — Sześć godzin! Jeszcze im pokażemy! — i skoczył na równe nogi. W tej chwili, gdy to uczynił, chwycił się ręką za gardło, zachwiał się na nogach i wydawszy dziwne rzężenie runął całym ciężarem na podłogę twarzą naprzód. Natychmiast przypadłem do niego, krzykiem wzywając matkę. Lecz na nic nie zdał się pośpiech. Kapitan zmarł, rażony apopleksją. Jednej rzeczy zrozumieć nie mogę: bez wątpienia nigdy nie byłem przywiązany do tego człowieka, choć ostatnio obudziła się we mnie litość nad nim; gdy jednak zobaczyłem, że nie żyje, wybuchnąłem rzewnym płaczem. Była to druga śmierć, którą oglądałem własnymi oczyma, a po pierwszej odczuwałem jeszcze w sercu niezagojoną boleść.